After the End
by MyBeautifulHorizon
Summary: What if Scar hadn't been attacked by that facehugger, and wasn't impregnated? What if Scar wasn't killed by the Queen? Well here is a Fanfic on just that! Lex/Scar. Rated T due to some content which may not be appropriate for all readers.


**A/N:** Hello everyone :D This is my first story on Fanfiction and I thought, why not start_** off with an AvP FanFic? **_So I am ^-^ I've only been a fan of AvP and the Predator series for the last couple months, I know I'm a little late, but I'm like a total fan now c: I've always liked the Aliens series~ because well Sigourney Weaver is my favorite actress, anyway that's aside the point. I hope you guys like my FanFic, and **please review!**! This Chapter is a little slow, but I wanted to kind of start it off with Lex being by herself in it ^w^ so yeah I hope you enjoy ^^3 Oh and I majorly suck at titles so don't mind the crappy title, hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything From Alien vs. Predator.

**Chapter one**

Lex looked down at the icy water below her; the queen was now sinking to the bottom of the ocean, giving Lex some peace for the first time since this whole thing started. She sighs and shivers only now noticing how cold it is without her jacket, she looks around for the humanoid that had helped her escape the death trap of a temple only moments before, she doesn't see him and gets nervous,_ Is he going to kill me now? No he marked me like himself he couldn't possibly…_ She glanced around the waste land which was once a whaling station. Lex spots the Snowcat she rode in with, the lights are still on; she starts to walk toward the vehicle.

Lex keeps checking for any movement or sound, but knows that if he wishes to kill her, he would be able to do so without her knowing. She takes a deep breath and picks up her pace, when Lex makes it to the Snowcat she opens the door and quickly hops into the warm inside. Closing the door behind her she falls limp on the seat, for a few minutes she stares at her hands, that's when guilt floods into her mind… Everyone but her died, she wasn't able to save anyone from those _things_… Her lower lip trembled and some tears roll down her cheek, Lex wiped her eyes but more tears flooded from her eyes. Before she knew it she is shaking and holding herself in a fetal position crying into the fabric of the seat, _no one, I saved no one! It's all my fault if I could have persuaded Weyland better… _Lex clutched her legs at the thoughts running through her head, _No. Weyland would have gone either way… _She spent the next little while crying until she couldn't anymore, she soon fell asleep.

Lex dreamt of the serpents lurking in the darkness of her dream, screeching and hissing, taking everyone all over again, she tried this time to save them, save someone, anyone. But it ended the same it was only Lex, alone. Only this time the queen serpent dragged Lex into the water and she was pulled deep into the freezing darkness…

Lex woke screaming and thrashing her arms around, she was covered in sweat, taking deep breaths she looked around the cab of the Snowcat, she was still alone. Lex opened the glove box and retrieved a granola bar, eating it faster than she intended, Lex wiped the crumbs from her pants and looked out the window, and it was dark outside of the range of the headlights… Lex shivered at the thought of darkness, never had she been afraid of something simple like darkness. When she thought about it, it wasn't the darkness itself only what could be hiding within it. Another shiver passed through her and she looked away.

Hours passed while Lex sat in the Snowcat, unsure of what to do she repeatedly changed positions, most of the time her thoughts were filled with the horror in the temple, but her mind would flick to the humanoid that had saved her, and she wondered if she would ever see him again, and maybe thank him. She shook her head; _he'll probably never come back to Earth._ Lex brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, closing her eyes she saw flashes of Sebastian glued against the wall of one of the rooms, begging for death and pleading that they don't reach the surface. Lex's shoulders slumped down, she had really liked having Sebastian to talk with, and she wished she could have saved him... Tears threatened to fall so she presses her face into her knees. Stopping the threat, she sat like that for a few minutes, so she could calm down.

After calming down Lex noticed snow piling up around the Snowcat, she pushed her hair behind her ear and looked around the cabin for a coat. Finding one that was a bit too large, she frowned but put it on and pushed the door open, the sudden cold air attacked her face and made her eyes teary, when Lex got out of the Snowcat she wasn't sure how she was going to dig it out, Lex put her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply.

"Great, just _fucking_ great." There wasn't much left around her that would help, Lex walked around the Snowcat, each step making her sigh louder. It had been snowing the whole time she was inside and it was reaching the doors now, frustrated Lex turned and walked off in search of something to help dig out the Snowcat. She had made it several feet before she looked up to see the sun poking up from its long slumber, she dropped her gaze to the ground, her brown eyes swiping across the surface for anything to help her, but again nothing.

Lex walked around until she finally found a shovel sticking out of the snow, "finally, for Christ sake." She took the shovel and made her way back to the Snowcat, feeling a little better that she can finally get away from this horrible place, Lex starts to shovel the snow. It took her an hour, but finally most of the Snowcat was unburied.

Lex's stomach growled, so she climbed back inside and retrieved another granola bar, which she finished quickly. Lex knew she would need more food soon that these granola bars wouldn't last. A little worried she took the Snowcat out of park and started her journey to the Weyland ship.

Fifteen minutes later Lex was in front of where Weyland's ship was. Completely shocked, Lex stumbled out of the Snowcat. Horror crept onto her face as she realized she had no way to get home, Lex dropped to her knees and just stared at where her hope used to be and started to scream at the top of her lungs. Not only had everyone she was supposed to keep alive died, but the ship that was supposed to be here when they got back _left._ All the little hope she had left was completely gone. Lex bent over and hit the ground in frustration, over and over again.

Once Lex had calmed down she straightened and looked back to the Snowcat, _I won't get far with it… It's been running all night, I'm surprised it's still goin-_ Just then the Snowcat turned off. Lex snapped her head in the direction of the vehicle, staring wide eyed and mouth open.

"Just my luck…" Lex frowned. "I'm going to die out here, and there's basically nothing I can do but wait for it." She said to no one in particular. Sighing she got up and walked back to the Snowcat and rested against it. At most she would survive two more days, until the food ran out and the cold got to her.

Lex looked up to the sky and watched the storm clouds roll closer to her, _oh great even better._ She sighed and closed her eyes, and to her surprise she slipped into a deep sleep.

She had the same nightmare, and jolted awake. The sky was dimming and the storm was close, _too close._ Lex clumsily got up and stumbled into the Snowcat. She hadn't even closed the door when the wind hit her, at a speed so fast it didn't let her take a breath, struggling to breath Lex managed to close the door. She coughed and took a deep breath; the snow came next and created a total whiteout.

Safe from the cruel wind inside the Snowcat Lex sat back and watched as snow piled onto the windshield, soon she couldn't see out of it. Lex hugged her knees as the cold seeped into her coat making her shiver; there was nothing else inside the Snowcat that would keep her warm.

An hour and a half into the storm Lex started to lose the feeling in her fingers; her body was starting to shut down in order to keep her heart warm, which she knew would end up stopping her heart if she didn't stay warm. Every breath she took sent daggers of cold icy air down her throat, making Lex wince. Soon she could no longer take deep breaths as the Oxygen in the cabin was thinning, and filling with her Carbon Dioxide.

Lex's eyes began to get heavy, she wanted to close her eyes, but knew if she did she would probably never wake up again. Fighting off the sleepiness was getting difficult, with no Oxygen she felt like she was back climbing mountains, Lex thought of climbing, and how much it made her happy, if she was going to die, she wanted to die on a happy memory. She closed her eyes and felt her start to slip away, darkness consuming her mind…

Until the feeling of the Snowcat shaking brought her back, she jolted awake, _was I imagining it? _Another shake of the Snowcat. _Nope, something's out there…_ Her eyes were still heavy and forcing her back into the darkness, only this time her eyes didn't open. She was stuck in the darkness but could hear and feel everything, suddenly freezing cold air invaded the cabin and onto Lex's face, then a very warm air found her, struggling to open her eyes to see what it was, she was able to open them a sliver, it was a huge dark being, Lex reached out to it with a weak arm, it only backed away from her. With the last of her strength before she fell into the darkness Lex tried to move closer to it, it again backed away and made a growling noise. Lex couldn't keep awake any longer; her arm dropped to her side and hung off the seat limply. She was totally consumed by the darkness and knew she'd never return to the light.

**A/N:** I don't really know much about Snowcats and such so forgive me if I didn't make sense of how the vehicle works, I just went off of what they look like and stuff from the movie. I hope you guys liked the chapter! The next one should hopefully be up soon, depends on how much writing time I get. (Exams and summatives in school right now .) anyway~** Please, Please, Please Review!** And let me know what you thought! c:


End file.
